Fading Gods
by Reader's Delight
Summary: The gods and demigods read a very different story... read story to find out what this is about!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello again guys! Sorry about the lack of updates on my reading the books story, but i have just got back for the Somme trip! It was AMAZING! but really sad. Anyways, this is going to be a shortish two shot about the gods and demigods reading altruism's story fading gods! it is a really good fic, go read it! Anyways, please read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own the fantastic PJO series :'(

Also, RIP Richard Griffiths, who will forever be the perfect Vernon Dursley \3

* * *

It was a normal day in camp, sword fighting lessons, Pegasus riding, the Apollo cabin singing, a God and a centrist playing pinochle and everyone else eating in the pavilion. Normal. That is, until everyone is flashed over to the camp fire at lunch time. There is instant pandemonium of yells, screams and threats until a bright gold flash signifies the entrance of the gods. As everyone kneels, the gods look around confused at the campers.  
"Why are you here my lords and ladies?" Chiron asked cautiously, noticing the confused looks on the gods faces.  
"Ummm, we don't actually know..." Apollo replied looking extremely confused. The campers broke out into whispers at this, wondering what could be powerful enough to bring the gods hither without their permission. However, this is broken up by the appearance of a scroll of parchment and a letter dropping onto Percy Jackson's head. He quickly scanned it, leaving the entire camp (plus gods) on silence, and paled.  
"Well then Perseus, what does the letter say?" Athena asked irritably, still not over the fact that Percy and Annabeth had been dating since the end of the titan war last month. Percy took a deep breath and began to read:  
"Dear past demigods and gods, you are now in an alternate timeline where you can change the future. You will need to do this because all of the gods in my time have faded. I am the only one left. If you have gotten this note then I have most likely faded as well. But, do not despair, as you are now in an alternate timeline, you can change your fates. Please read the parchment,it is your only chance to understand why we fade and how you can change it. Otherwise, your futures will be unbearable. I'm sorry and I wish you the luck of the gods, or what's left of them anyway. Also, could you please invite Hades, Thalia, Nico and Rachel please. Regards and luck, Apollo God of the Sun, prophecies, truth and music." There was a heavy silence following the information in the letter. All of the gods were looking at Apollo in surprise because he was the one least expected to fade last. Apollo himself was looking surprised but extremely sad, because he didn't want to be left alone as the last god.

"Well then shall we read the scroll my lords and ladies?" Chiron broke everyone out of their stupor. Everyone noises nimbly and the campers took their places on the seats around the campfire. The gods fashioned themselves thrones out of nothing. Zeus had a throne of pure lightning, Poseidon a throne of water with little sea animals swimming around inside and Hades had a throne of bones which were encrusted with various precious stones. Artemis had a throne made of moonbeams and Apollo had a throne made of sunbeams with music notes dotted around it. Hephasteus had a mechanical throne with lots of gizmos programmed into it, Hera had a throne made of gold and diamonds, Aphrodite had a fluffy, pink throne which smelt of the best perfumes in the world and Ares had a throne made out of weapons. Athena had a throne made of books and battle armour, Demeter and Dionysus had thrones made out of vines, Hermes had one made out of phones, laptops, letters, etc and Hestia just sat by the fire.

"Who wants to read?" Percy asked, still holding the scroll but looking at it apprehensively.  
"I will" Athena volunteered and grabbed the parchment off of him, eagerly unravelling it in her quest to seek more information and knowledge. "Okay, this has been entitled Fading Gods..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! Really, Really, REALLY sorry for how long it has taken to update! I was in America last week though so I had no WiFi and have only just gotten rid of the jetlag -_- Anyway, I was going to pit the whole story up in one go but I thought it would be too long so I will be putting the story up in chunks. Please review, I would love to know what people think of my writing and ideas!

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Rick Riordan and the bold stuff is altruism's, although the bold itallic is mine :)

* * *

**The first change is small. The sun simply rises a few minutes later than usual, and falls quite a bit later than its daily time. That doesn't matter, right?**

"Of course you would get lazy" Artemis scoffed, secretly worried about her twin. Apollo just flashed a grin at her.

**Stuff like that happens all the time. On solstices, for example, when Apollo must sit on his throne and pretend to watch his family fight about the stupidest of things**

"Hey our fights aren't stupid!" The other gods protested glaring at Apollo.  
"Excuse me but you fight over who grandma Rhea loved most, the disasters you cause, love and you only know what else, I think they are rather stupid things to argue over." Percy said recklessly, as usual making Ares growl at him to shut up and Poseidon to douse Ares in freezing sea water**.**

**while really listening to his iPod and the recordings** _**of Harry potter books. (That reminds him, he must ask JK ROWLING about doing more books. After all, these books are amazing. Almost as good as one of his haikus.)**_

"You like the Harry Potter books?!" Athena and Annabeth exclaimed looking excited at the prospect of having someone else to fanciful over the amazing books with.  
"Yup, I love chamber of secrets the most, what about you?" Before Athena, Annabeth and Apollo could begin to debate over the amazing fiction books, Hades interrupted "ok carry on this discussion later, I want to know why we fade!" Suitably chastised Athena began reading again**.**

**As the days get shorter, people still fail to notice. It's called electricity, so they don't need him anymore. The gods are fading and they don't even notice it.**

The gods looked worried at each other, confused as to how they wouldn't notice their own fading except for Apollo, who has long been thought the most immature and imbecilic of the gods minus Dionysus.

**Apollo keeps faith, though, because maybe, just maybe, they'd appreciate him one day; recognize him for who he is. As the clock seems to speed, Apollo is fading faster and faster, but he refuses to give in**.

Hermes and the Apollo kids gave a weak smile, that sounded exactly like his brother/their dad.

**A lot of people tend to write him off as a dumb god, or an unimportant one because of how he plays his image. Do you honestly think a three thousand year old guy writes terrible Haikus all day long? Apollo has more going for him than most people would ever dream of attempting, and he doesn't really appreciate being underestimated**.

The gods all looked down guilty at this while Apollo looked annoyed at his family still underestimating and downplaying him. The demigods looked confused, they knew Apollo was one of the most powerful gods outside of the big 3 brothers.

**Dionysus is the first to go, and he goes down drinking.**

"That's hardly a surprise!" Apollo and Artemis snort at the same time and then give each other wary looks. Zeus looks sad at the loss of his son and the demigods look contrite. On the one hand they did not want Dionysus as their director anymore but he didn't deserve to fade.

**That's expected. The lazy god sat around while the others worked hard. The wine god wasn't that important to humans, anyway. He mostly just fueled their unhealthy habits. One might go as far as to say that the world would be better without him**.

Dionysus pouted at his half brother who shrugged and said "I don't want you to fade Di, but you know I'm right!" Dionysus just turned away grumbling under his breath about big hot fiery gas balls.

**There are many terms that can describe Dionysus, but "nice" is not one of them. As the last of the wine slides away from the Earth, the humans just blame the government. When Dionysus is finally gone, some gods weep. Others just continue to fight the war that consumed their friend**.

"One down, who do you reckon is next?" Percy asked solemnly after the first chapter was finished.  
"I don't know Perce" Nico bit his lip in worry, hoping it wouldn't be his dad.  
"Who wants to read next" Annabeth enquired looking scaredly at her mother.  
"I will" Zeus replied kindly and took the book from his daughter's hand. Athena hardly noticed, already beginning to plan a way to avoid the fading of her family.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! Stay tuned for next chappie soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! Gosh two updates in two days! Hope you're happy :) I would like to say a really HUUUGE THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH to everyone reading/reviewing/favouriting/following this story. It makes me so happy to hear from you all, just knowing that you are enjoying something I have written! Please carry on enjoying my story!

Disclaimer: Do not own PJO or HOO and bold text is altruism's, however bold itallic text is contribution :)

* * *

**Athena, surprisingly, is the next to vanish**.

"No!" The Athena cabin yell. Zeus looks shocked, how could his favourite child, the smartest of all the gods, how could she fade. Annabeth is crying into Percy's shirt, devastated at the thought of her mother fading. The other campers and gods look shocked, how could Athena, goddess of wisdom not realize that she would fade?  
"Do you... want me to carry on for you sir?" Nico asked Zeus uncomfortably, who was still looking at his favourite child, who looked extremely disturbed and melancholy as well.  
"Yes.. please do" Zeus managed to push out of his mouth, passing the book to the boy with the same fashion sense as his daughter. As Nico took the book, Thalia squeezed his hand comforting, thanking him for helping her father. Nico began to read with a strange feeling in his stomach.

**With all her plots and plans, she forgot how much the world actually doesn't need her. The people of the world don't think, they simply do**,

"No we don't!" The demigods protested unconvincingly as Athena contemplated this reason towards her own fading.

**no matter how much they try to convince each other that the opposite is true. As she fades, Apollo watches his sister — ****_his genius of a sister_**** — disappear forever**,

"Thank you Apollo" Athena smiled at Apollo, glad that he respected and truly liked her and thought of her as family.  
"No probs sis" he replied with a wink, hiding the worry he felt about Artemis and the sadness he felt as he heard the other members of his family fade and leave him.

**and watches the effect it has on the world. It's devastatingly small; the 21st Century scholar is a myth**.

"Hmmph" Athena sighed exasperatedly, her children nodding in agreement, people needed to think alot more than they do now.  
"That's it" Nico said in a small voice, still shocked that Athena would fade so quickly, "do you want me to carry on?"  
"No child, we should have a break, I think we may need one." Chiron replied firmly, quelling any arguments, "we will carry on reading in 30 minutes, now go and relax." With that, the demigods all wandered around the campfire area (being unable to leave due to future Apollo wanting them to finish reading before leaving) discussing the fading of Dionysus and Athena.  
"We need to talk" the gods, Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia convened in a private corner to discuss...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello, sorry about the hiatus, it's really awful of me I know, but I got a really bad review on fictionpress which really knocked my confidence, so I stopped writing for a bit. But I'm back now and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own PJATO or HOO.

Enjoy!

* * *

"We need to make the mortals believe in the gods again" Chiron said, worried about his leaders "if the mortals believe again we could prevent the gods from fading"

"That's brilliant Chiron!" Annabeth exclaimed, happy at the chance to save her mother "but how do we do it?"

"Books" Athena said, "we make books based on the gods or demigods experiences"

"That could work..." Zeus said slowly, not really believing the plan "but what experience would we use?" Everyone looked around confused, until Percy had a sudden brainwave.

"We could use the titan war!" He burst out in excitement, pleased with his clever plan. "We could use my experiences from when I was discovered as a demigod and put them in books!"

"Brilliant seaweed brain!" Annabeth smiled and kissed Percy on the cheek.

"Yes but who would publish it? We would need a grown up demigod." Thalia pointed out, unaware that adult demigods could exist.

"There's my son, Rick, he's a writer" Hermes suggested, happy he could help to save the gods.

"Perfect, we send what, Percy's memories to him? How would we do it?" Nico asked, confused to how they would do it.

"No I've got notebooks, diaries sort of, full of what happened back then." Percy said, blushing at the word diary.

"Excellent, after the reading we'll contact your son and give him the notebooks. Thank you Percy" Poseidon said, smiling at his son and his willingness to have a complete invasion of privacy just to save the gods. Percy just smiled.

"Well now that we have that sorted we should go back to the reading." Chiron announced and the gods and demigods went back to their places. "Who wants to read?"

"I might as well" Thalia replied picking up the book.

**The days are still growing shorter. The sun doesn't rise until nearly nine-thirty now and he ends up quitting wherever he is by nine in the evening. People are starting to take notice, but not enough.**

Artemis is looking worried for her brother, because despite all that she says, she knows her little brother takes his duties seriously.

**The gods are going faster now.**

Everyone subconsciously holds their breath,wondering who will be the next to go. The gods look at each other in fright. Thalia reads the next line and starts to cry, but still manages to stutter out:

**Artemis goes next.**

Artemis is looking shocked but the campers only see her face for a split second before she is being held by a crying Apollo who is muttering into her ear "don't go, please don't go, I need you, please..." Thalia threw the book onto the ground and buried her head into Nico's chest, who holds her and tries to comfort her. The whole camp looks like they have been slapped, considering Artemis as tough and despite having no children, one of the most liked gods in camp. A minute of silence is held for the goddess of the hunt, and then Percy picks up the book from where Thalia threw it and resumes reading in a shaky voice.

**Apollo doesn't think he's ever felt anything as crushing. He sat with his twin, his baby sister. The one person in the universe he cares most about as she lays in her palace, too weak to move or hunt, smiling at and trying to comfort her as golden tears slide down his face.**

The real Apollo was sat by his sister's side, not daring to move away lest she fade.

**The hunt is carried on by Thalia, her lieutenant who leaves also with tears coursing down her face.**

Thalia suddenly looked up at her mistress and smiled at her, receiving a proud smile in return.

**As Artemis fades Apollo can feel half of himself being ripped away. Just as the sun needs the moon, Apollo needs Artemis.**

"Don't worry Apollo, we're going to stop this" Artemis tells her brother, touched at how he feels about her.

"That's the end of this chapter, do you want to continue or..." Percy asked, sending worried looks at Artemis, whom he had grown to like since their adventure of rescuing her.

"Give us a minutes break" Apollo asked brokenly, trying to pull himself together.


End file.
